


A Man from Harlan County

by nocturnal08



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen, Get Drew, Missing Scene, The Hatchet Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnal08/pseuds/nocturnal08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What do you want, Art? Do you want me to say that I screwed up? That I just wasn’t smart enough or good enough this time? Because I’m pretty sure that’s not going to bring our man in."</i>
</p><p>Missing scene to bridge the gap between "The Hatchet Tour" and "Get Drew." Spoilers, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man from Harlan County

The phone rang.

“Don’t answer that,” Raylan ordered. His own cell had buzzed angrily a few times in the last hour as Art got the news about Shelby. That, of course, was nothing compared to what it had been doing when Art got the news about Hunter Mosely.

Tim raised a skeptical eyebrow at him and flipped open his cellphone. Raylan swore softly as he continued to drive into Harlan.

“Yes, Art,” Tim said, subdued as their supervisor reamed him out. He glanced out the window, thinking about Mark.

_\---you tell that goddamn fool Raylan not to do anything stupid---_

“I’m pretty sure he can hear you,” Tim said, as gently as possible into the receiver. His eyes winced slightly at the man’s response.

Raylan stared out at the road impatiently, driving fast toward he didn’t know what. Shelby was his friend, but Drew Thompson was a murdering, criminal S.O.B. he was going to take down. The thought made him want to pinch the bridge of his nose, where tension was mounting. It wasn’t that he was conflicted. It was more that he was pissed off.

Raylan pretended he didn’t give a shit what people thought, what they said about him, but it pissed him off that might be people would think he had it in for Drew because, through him, Arlo finally hit the end of the line. That wasn’t it, he insisted to himself as he stared at the quiet road and made a turn, up the holler. Arlo deserved what happened to him and Drew was going to get his too.   

“He didn’t lay a finger on Hunter,” Tim said, sticking up for Raylan. “... or not sos you’d notice.” Raylan rubbed his mouth, considering, as he drove toward Shelby’s place.

_\---Don’t you get involved in his bullshit---_

“People are dying and I think it’s time we did something,” Tim responded, the note of defiance coloring his words.

_\---The two of you are going to be next if you go off half cocked--_

Tim shot a calculated look over to Raylan. “We’re just trying to find Drew Thompson,” he said, “I thought that’s what you wanted too.”

_\---You two couldn’t find him if he was sitting shotgun is what I hear!--_

“That was Raylan.” Tim protested.

Raylan glanced over mildly, like he was expecting the betrayal.

_\-- Where are you two assholes going? --_

“Hell if I know,” Tim said, watching dark countryside go by outside. This was Raylan’s town, his backroads. Tim let him drive, knowing they’d end up some interesting, at the very least.

_\-- Rachel’s got Shelby’s home address. Why don’t you go look for clues instead of jerking off? --_

Raylan parked the car in front of Shelby’s place, with a wry gesture at the house.

“Is this Shelby’s house?” Tim asked, covering the receiver with one hand. Raylan gave an exaggerated nod. “We’ll get on that,” Tim told Art, ignoring Raylan’s impatience.

_\-- You picked up Boyd at the Sheriff’s office? --_

“Well, he just walked in... how could we not?” Tim explained dryly.

_\-- Bet Raylan enjoyed that. Good luck holding onto him, though...--_

Raylan reached out and plucked the phone from the sniper’s hand, earning a cold glare from Tim. “We can’t just let Boyd go. The minute he’s free, any lead we have on Detroit is gone. He’s looking for his payday here.”

_\-- Yeah, and you two really have nothing in common, do you? Dammit Raylan... --_

“What do you want, Art? Do you want me to say that I screwed up? That I just wasn’t smart enough or good enough this time? Because I’m pretty sure that’s not going to bring our man in.”

_\-- What I want you to do is listen for one God damn minute to your God damn boss. That’s your home Raylan. That’s your daddy in the ground and your old friend Boyd you’re coming up against. Don’t even get me started on Ava. And I know it hurts that Arlo didn’t serve up Drew for you, that he’d rather spit in your eye than do you a favor. And I  even know you thought Shelby was your friend. --_

“Is there a point here?” Raylan asked with a pained voice, wishing he hadn’t picked up the phone.

_\-- The point is that if we, us lawful folks, want to catch Drew Thompson, you are our only shot. We don’t know shit about Harlan. --_

“That much is clear,” Raylan said, sighing.

_\-- And for another thing, we don’t give a shit about Harlan. --_

Raylan made a soft, affronted noise. Tim nodded mild agreement with Art’s statement.

_\-- Son, what I’m trying to say is this is going to hurt you a lot more than it’s going to hurt me. --_

Raylan shook his head ruefully. “Funny. That’s what Arlo used to say.”

_\-- Man was a sick puppy, I’ll say that much. But sos we’re clear, we’re not done talking about your stunt with Hunter Mosley. I expect you to stay with Tim, or with Rachel when she gets there. Don’t even think about going off with Boyd to settle things yourself.--_

“Oh, I see. You think I’m an idiot,” Raylan scoffed. Tim nodded with the same mild agreement.

_\-- Hello? You just pulled that shit with Hunter and now you expect me to trust you? I’m coming down there. --_

“Bye Art,” Raylan said, refusing to suffer through any more. He handed the phone back to Tim, who narrowed his eyes bitterly at Raylan. The deputy brought the phone up to his ear.

“Bye Art,” Tim echoed, getting out of the car as the troopers pulled in with Boyd. Raylan led the way up to the house, gun at the ready. Tim followed behind him, eyes scanning the darkness for movement.


End file.
